Consortium Walkthrough/Act II
After Kiril Angelov is dealt with, you are tasked with interrogating the crew to discover who killed Pawn 7. After about 10 minutes, Knight 15 will ask you to meet the Queen in Global Ops. Interrogate Crew Mission Operations *Pawn 12: He starts in the Medical Bay but should come up here after he is healed via the elevator. *Pawn 19: She may give you the secondary objective Try and convince Wade that Zenlil could be infected with a virus. Just outside of Mission Operations: *Pawn 64 Lounge *Pawn 51: Has a private session with Rook 9 then returns to Pawn 62 to play chess. If you showed a lot of interest in the Felixstowe T.S. packet in act II, you can learn some information about missing trucks and London Hackers from a conversation with Pawn 51. *Pawn 62: Seated at the chess board. Global Operations *Knight 15: Talk to her to progress the story. *Queen: Via hologram. *Knight 18: Via hologram. Briefing Room In the halls around the Briefing Room, and having already talked to Rook 13 down in the Medical Bay, he will contact you via C.M.C. asking about your relationship with the Guardian Church. Hangar Bay Located at the rear of the ship. Only accessible via the third floor at this time. *Pawn 44, Pawn 11, & Rook 25: At the bottom of the hangar sealing the hole the Homeless Mercenaries made. Rook 25 moves to the top floor near the Cargo Containment Unit later. Upon approaching Rook 25, she will give you the Speak to Rook 25 about helping with repairs secondary objective. *Pawn 32: On top of the remaining Mission Pod. *Pawn 4: He can give you the side objective Discover: What is Farewell My Lovely? Brig *Kiril Angelov: If apprehended. Barracks *Pawn 1: Will go to bed here if he survived. Medical Bay *Pawn 1: If he survived Kiril's attack on the Zenlil, he will be here getting fixed up, then he'll go to bed in the Brig. *Pawn 12: After getting fixed up, he'll take the elevator to Mission Operations. *Rook 13 *Pawn 24 Cockpit *Rook 9: He is actually in Lower Avionics but you can't reach him. Instead, he communicates with you via C.M.C.. He gives the Find and report five instances of broken Zenlil systems secondary objective. Meet the Consortium Queen This is in Global Operations which is now deserted except for Knight 15. If she isn't here, you'll need to busy yourself for about 10 minutes and she will contact you on the C.M.C. telling you to meet her in Global Operations. Rest in cabin or return to the virtual trainer There's five events here that unfold rapidly: *Pawn 64 wants to have a private conversation and you can: **Tell him off immediately which leads to restor V.T.. **Go into the room and warn him about Rook 9: ***If you convince Rook 9 not to tell Knight 15 it leads to restor V.T.. ***If Rook 9 tells Knight 15, Knight 15 contacts you after you lay down to rest in the bed or after you start the second level of the V.T. In either event, she insists you meet her in her office at the end of the conversation but you're not forced to do so. **Go into the room and the air gets vented out of the room. In both cases, you are ordered to Knight 15's cabin and all other options are closed to you. ***If Rook 9 was saved by the Seeker in Lower Avionics, he survives. ***If Rook 9 was saved by Rook 13 in Lower Avionics, he dies but not before saying something about the Cockpit. *Rook 25 asks your opinion on the traitor. WARNING: Getting the answer wrong without the B.U.S. will prove fatal! *Rest in your cabin. *Complete at least 5 levels in the Virtual Trainer. *Knight 15 meeting (detailed if/when it happens above). The last three above all lead to the encounter with the traitor. Knight 15 meeting The primary purpose of the meeting is to tell her whether or not you want to "be here." Rest }} Then you wake up. Virtual Trainer There are 21 levels. You only have to complete 5. There are 20 civilians you need to protect and each level adds more hostiles and changes the map so they have different paths to attack. If you intend to save all 20 civilians, I recommend saving frequently and, after each level, make sure they are still all alive. Additionally, it helps immensely to move them into one of the smaller rooms so they are easier to defend. Deal with the Traitor If you told Rook 25 the correct name, there will be a confrontation in Cabin-2. If you did not, when you move to leave the cabin or virtual trainer, you'll be confronted by the Traitor now wearing Bishop 8's B.U.S. Replace the stolen chip It goes in the Fusion Crawspace between the Galley and the Hangar Bay on the second floor. If Kiril is dead A stowaway will be discovered at the front of the Upper Crawspace. Rook 25 will bring him to the Brig where he will immediately enable privacy mode. King He'll contact you via C.M.C. after the Global Newswire feed is cut and the others comment on changing course. From here, you need to head up to the third floor and in to the Briefing Room. Last opportunity to check on Pawns They've all been ordered to go to the brig. If you have any business with them, you can enter the room once. When you leave, Knight 15 will lock the door behind you. Final conversation with prisoners Kiril Angelov or the stowaway will be in cell 1; Pawn 4 or the traitor will be in cell 2. Equip free flight suit You have to get it from the Cargo Containment Unit on the third floor of the Hangar Bay. Rook 25 will be standing next to it. Once you have it equiped, speak with Rook 25 to advance the plot. Jump out of Zenlil The bay door will open and you have jump off Zenlil. Secondary Objectives *Investigate: Who is the Traitor? *Try and convince Wade that Zenlil could be infected with a virus **Find and report five instances of broken Zenlil systems *Speak to Rook 25 about helping with repairs **Access chip locker near the Brig and remove a stack of data chips ***Search for broken chips to replace in Upper Avionics and Upper Crawl *Discover: What is Farewell My Lovely? **Speak to Pawn 4 again first, or confront Pawn 32 directly Category:Consortium Walkthrough